A Firebender's Passion
by May2112
Summary: Nami, a fellow firebender warrior meets Zuko. She ends up saving his life. Nami hates Zuko, or does she? Nami belongs to DarkWriter13
1. Chapter 1

A warrior and its army climbed up the side of the ship. They jumped aboard and landed on the deck.

"You go that way,"the warrior pointed to its troops, "but, I'll take out the captain of the ship. Take anything you want just leave him to me"

The troops rushed off and the warrior crept off in the opposite direction. The warrior crept slowly as not to make a sound. Around the corner was the open deck. I f he could just make it there.

"Looking for someone?" came a voice from behind.

The warrior spun around. Standing there was a tenneage boy. He had a ponytail and a scar by his eye. He was wearing a battle outfit and looked ready for a fight. This was obviously the Prince Zuko the warrior had heard so much about. Zuko was a Firebender who had been cast out by his father, the Fire Lord.

The warrior stood up and pointed to the deck, "Let's fight out there."

"Whatever," Zuko scoffed and walked out.

The warrior followed and assumed a fighting position and the port side of the ship.(For anyone who does not know ships very well, the port side is the left side) The warrior looked around to see if there were any advantages that Zuko could use against him. He was dismayed to find nothing but also that his troops were all being held captive.

"Let's begin," came Zuko's voice.

The warrior faced him and they started to fight. Since this was Zuko's ship he definitely had the advantage but the warrior was an excellent Firebender. The fight went on for quite some time. But, little by little, Zuko was wearing out. The warrior had victory in his sight. He was going to beat the legendary Fire Lord's son! Then, out of nowhere came a kick to the head followed by a fireball to the stomach.

There was a gasp as the warrior's helmet came off, revealing long red hair. It also revealed the sharp, but delicate features. The warrior Zuko had almost lost against…was a girl.

Right before she lost conciousness she saw her troops break free and make a run for it. _Those cowards_ she thought _they will pay for abandoning me._ Then she slipped in to the blackness of unconciousness.

Zuko walked towards the woman that was know lying unconcious on the deck of his ship. He kneeled next to her and brushed some hair off her face. She had pretty features and long red hair that reached her waist.

"This is the warrior I almost lost to?" he muttered to himself. Then he noticed that she was bleeding profusely from the wound in her stomach. She also had many cuts that were bleeding on her arms and legs. Whoever she was, she was very strong to have survived in a such a long fight with him.

"Uncle. Get some medicine and bandages," Zuko called to his Uncle who had been watching the whole thing with mild amusement. He turned back to the girl and picked he up. Even with her armor on she was still fairly light. He walked off the deck, leaving his crew to stare in astonishment after him.


	2. She hates himor does she

When she woke up she was in a dark room lit only by a candle. The female warrior looked around. There was a tapestry on the wall of the Fire Nation symbol. There was the bed that she was lying on. There was also a chair. The chair looked sort of funny but the female warrior took that to be a trick of the light.

She stared at it longer and realized that the chair was shaped sort of funny! She tried to take a closer look but couldn't see anything anyway. _I can fix that_ she thought. She snapped her fingers and there was a brief bust of fire. With that light she saw that the chair was not at all funny shaped but infact, someone was sitting in it!

"Oh. So you're awake?" came a voice.

The warrior recognized it to be Prince Zuko's. She watched as Zuko stood up and went to light the other candles. The room became much brighter. It didn't take long for the warrior to realize that she had nothing but bandages on her chest.

Zuko must have noticed the look on her face because he said, " Don't worry. I had our doctor do the bandaging."

The female warrior grimaced. Great, now she had guys staring at her chest. She wanted to talk to Zuko but realized she couldn't because she was still lying down. Her Aunt had always taught her to talk face to face in a serious discussion. Actually her Aunt had taught her pretty much every fighting technique she knew.

She tried to sit up but felt a searing pain in her side. She clutched her side and gasped in pain. Since she couldn't sit up, she had to settle for leaning on her elbows.

"What is your name and what business did you have aboard my ship?" Zuko asked.

" My name is Nami. My troops and I heard that there was a certain Prince was an amazing fire warrior. I like to fight so I decided to challenge you." Nami answered.

"Your troops tried to get away with half our money supply and some very valuable objects!" Zuko shouted.

" If my troops took anything that did not belong to them, well, then that's not my fault is it?" Nami replied cooly. "Speaking of my troops, where are they?"

"Your troops fled after you passed out,"Zuko said. He was getting angry very fast.

"Oh, well. Thank you for bandaging my wounds but I must leave now," Nami said and smiled. She had managed to sit up all the way and wasn't very intent on staying there.

Zuko stopped her before she had taken even five shaky steps to the door. " You're not going anywhere," he growled.

" I beg your pardon?" Nami asked curtly.

"You're my prisoner. Besides, I doubt you'd get very far with that wound," he said pointing at her stomach.

" I'm a lot stronger than you think Prince Zuko," Nami growled through gritted teeth. She struck a fighting pose. " If you don't move I will have to force you to move."

Zuko took a fighting position opposite her. He was ready to fight. How hard could it be? She was already wounded.

They stared at each other for a little while. Then Nami relaxed her fighting pose and hung her head in defeat. She wanted out of there bad but she was in no condition to fight Prince Zuko. She sat back down on the bed.

" Alright. I'll stay. But only until my wounds have healed," Nami huffed in a defeated voice.


	3. The Songs of Love

Time passed and Nami wandered around and got to know the crew. She occupied herself by talking to the crew. When she was alone she sang. Nami was a very good singer and was often overheard by the crew. She was even fortunate enough to be on the ship for music night. Most of they knew how well she could sing and tried to persuade her to sing.

" Come on Nami. Please sing for us," pleaded one of the crew members.

"No, I don't think I will," she smiled. Nami loved to toy with them. The crew started shouting and pleading with her to sing. "All right, all right," she sighed and got up. She walked to the center of the circle. She drew in a breath and started to sing.

" Do you wander through this life like a child without a care. Do you feel the things you love? Do you seek the things you fear? And when the world comes crashing down, do you just smile and say:

I am the great pretender. Oh yeah, willing to dream forever. Oh, I'll just float away and let the waves keep pulling me in. I'll just hang out here and watch the world pass over my head because I still believe in all of the things you said. Oh all of the things you said."

She paused and looked around. The crew was totally silent. Then some of the crew got up and grabbed some instruments that looked like a guitar and drums. She continued to sing.

"Are you searchin' for the truth but all you come across is lies. Did someone sabatoge your route. Tore the answers in disguise. And when the world comes crashing down, do you just smile and say:

I am the great pretender. Oh yeah, willing to dream forever. Oh, I'll just float away and let the waves keep pulling me in. I'll just hang out here and watch the world pass over my head. Because I still believe in all of the things you said. Oh yeah

" Why do I try? Whoah, why do I try? Yeah, yeah, yeah why doI try?

Oh, I am the great pretender. Oh yeah, willing to dream forever. Oh right now I said:

I am the great, I am the great. I am the great pretender. Oh, I'll just float away and let the waves keep pulling me in. I'll just hang out here and watch the world pass over my head. Because I still believe in all of the things you said, yeah, yeah, woah right now. I said:

"I am the great pretender. Hey, you now that I am the great pretender. Hey, you know what I'm sayin' is: I stillbelieve in all of the things you said. Oh, all of the things you said."

Nami stopped singing and there was a moment of silence. Then, the whole crowd erupted in a cheer of applause. They ran forward and lifted Nami up on their shoulders.

"Three cheers for Nami. The greatest singer ever!" They all shouted. Nami's confidence soared. She had made some great friends on this ship.

"Let's celebrate with some Ginseng Tea!" Uncle shouted. The whole crew agreed and they put Nami down and headed off. She was about to head off when something cuaght her eye. She looked over and saw someone standing by the railing of the deck. She looked closer and saw that it was Zuko! She walked over and leaned on the rail next to him.

"You gonna come for some tea?" she asked him.

"Nah. I don't like Ginseng tea," he mumbled.

"Well, at least come with us," Nami pleaded. The last few days she had got to know Zuko fairly well and even though he was rough on the edges he could be really nice when he wanted to.

"Okay. Well, if you want to stay here then I won't stop you," she said and started to head off.

"Nami wait," Zuko called out.

She stopped and turned around. "Yeah, what is it Zuko?"

"I…um… you sing good," he stuttered.

"Um… thanks. By the way, my wounds have healed so…um… I guess I'll leave tomorrow," She was very thankful that the only light was by the moon because she was blushing furiously. She turned and walked away, leaving Zuko standing there.

Nami sat on a chair in her room. She was thinking about leaving. Did she really want to leave? _No, I don't want to leave. This is the only place where I can just be myself. But I have to leave. Before _he _comes._

"I guess I'd better get packing," she sighed. She started packing her things. A drop of water landed on her hand and she realized that she was crying. She sat down on the bed and continued crying.

" I don't want to leave," she sobbed. She wasn't used to this. She was used to fighting battles on the field. But this battle was in her heart. She stopped crying and sat there staring at the ground. Finally she wiped her eyes and got up and left the room.

Zuko sat on the bed in his room. He stared at the wall. In the distance he could hear the cheers of his crew. But he wasn't listening to them. He was thinking hard. So Nami was leaving. Well, good. He didn't need that woman aboard his ship. But there was something that was bugging him. It kept tugging at his mind. He couldn't figure out what it was though. He began to meditate and search his mind just as Uncle had tought him to do.

There was a knock at his door. Then in came Nami holding a tray that had two cups on it. She set the tray down and picked up one of the cups.

" Tea?" she asked. " Don't worry it's just regular tea"

" Sure," sighed Zuko. He took the cup that Nami offered to him. She took the other cup and sat down next to him. "So," he said, trying to start a conversation, " what do you want?" ARGH! That sounded so stupid.

"Well…um…I've… um… decided that I'm not going to leave," she answered.

Zuko looked at her in shock. Then looked a little closer. Why was her face so red? Then he realized that he was staring and decided that he'd better say something.

" Um…well… good. Because, I wasn't going to let you go anyway. If you remember, you're my prisoner," he huffed.

" Uh-huh. Yeah, sure you were," Nami said sarcastically. " Well, good-night."

She got up and put her cup on the tray. Then, she picked up the tray and left the room.

Zuko sat there and stared at the door for a while. He looked at the mirror next to his bed. He noticed that his face was red. His palms were sweating too. He threw the cup against the wall and cried out in rage. What the hell were these feelings? Every time he saw Nami he stuttered and his palms started to sweat. _Nami must think I'm an idiot._ ARGH! What did he care? He was a warrior and refused to let some girl get in his way.


	4. A Forest Debut

"I'm telling you: you're not coming with us!" Zuko exclaimed.

"And I'm saying I am," Nami retorted. She was in her room getting in to her armor. The only thing she didn't have on was her helmet. The crew was going on a mission. Supposedly there were some warriors who opposed Zuko. The whole crew was going to fight them. (A/N I know, this sounds really stupid but I had writer's block)

"We're all ready Zuko," a crew member called from the doorway.

"All right. Let's go," Nami said while strapping on a sword.

"You're not going!" Zuko yelled, "And what do you need a sword for?"

"You never know. And, yes, I am going. That's final," Nami quipped and walked out of the room. Zuko could be so annoying some times! But no way was she going to pass up a fight. She and the rest of the crew headed off the ship. They were docked by a woodey area. _That will provide some good cover _she thought.

They headed in to the forest. Everything was silent. Then, about five yards in front of Nami a twig snapped. Quickly she blew a burst of fire and all of the men jumped out of their hiding places. Luckily Nami hadn't blown her fire at the tree so nothing caught fire. For a while everybody was caught up in battle. Then a familiar smell caught Nami's nose. _Fire!_ was her first thought. She looked over to her right and saw that a few of the trees were on fire. Then she looked down and saw that the whole ground was covered in dead leaves. They had to get out of there soon or else they would be toasts…literally!

Nami heard one of the crew cry out and looked to towards the fire and saw that one of Zuko's crew was down and badly injured. She ran towards him and lifted him on her shoulder.

" Everybody! We have to get out of here…now!" she shouted to the rest of the crew. She headed towards the ship and made sure everybody was on. That was when she noticed that Zuko wasn't on board!

She turned towards the crew; " If I'm not back in five minutes then go without me. Start sailing and anchor about 100 yards dowm stream. I'll meet you there." With that she turned and jumped off the ship and in to the blazing inferno. _Talk about out of the frying pan and in to the fire_ she thought. She ran around looking for Zuko. "Cough, cough. Can't breath. There's too much smoke," Nami coughed. Then she had an idea. She ripped of some cloth form her armor and wrapped it around her head like a bandit.

Then, off in the distance she saw Zuko leaning against a tree aparantly having as much a hard time breathing as her. Next to Zuko she saw a bandit creeping up with a dagger. _Oh no!_ She quickly grabbed her sword and threw it at the bandit. Her result was the bandit pinned to a tree. She ran towards Zuko.

" Zuko! Can you hear me?" she said, her voice muffled by the cloth.

" Nami! What are you doing here?" he coughed.

" We have to get out of here! Here take this, it'll help with the smoke," she said handing him a rag that she had torn off her sleeve.

" Thanks," he said accepting the rag and tied it around his head as Nami had done.

" Come on," Nami cried and grabbed Zuko's arm. She heard a cry behind her and saw Zuko sink back down against the tree grabbing his side. She looked closer and saw an arrow stuck there. The wound was bleeding pretty badly too. This was bad and they had to get going. She only had three minutes left to get back to the ship.

She then tried to lift Zuko on to her shoulder but fell down. He wieghed a lot with his armor on. She set him down and began taking off the heavy armor. After about a minute she got it all off. She was wasting valuable time! Nami hoisted him on to her shoulders and started running. She was almost there when a tree fell not two feet in front of her. She screamed and jumped back.

" Come on Nami! This whole forest is going to burn down in a matter of minutes!" Zuko yelled to her.

"I know that!" she cried. Nami had an idea but she wasn't sure if it was going to work. She had to try it anyway. Nami backed up a few steps and then ran forward. Just as she was about to hit the tree, she jumped. She cleared the tree by just a few inches. Nami ran forward to the edge of the forest and saw that the ship was already starting to pull away from the shore! She shouted to the crew and they saw her. One of the crew members thre a rope over the side. Nami, still holding Zuko, ran forward and took a flying leap.

Now she was clutching on to the rope with one hand and holding Zuko up with the other. Zuko couldn't do anything because he was hurt pretty bad. The crew started pulling her up. Her arm was sreaming. She couldn't hold on for much longer. Just as she was about to let go the crew pulled her all the way up. Nami landed on the deck and she heard Zuko land next to her. Her sight went blurry and she fell in to the oblivion of unconciousness.

" Give them some room to breath," she heard one of the crew say.

Nami opened her eyes and saw the crew surrounding her and Zuko. She sat up and looked around. The ship was already sailing and the only trace of the fire was a trail of smoke in the distance. Her arm was throbbing and she guessed it would hurt for the next few days.

Nami looked up at the crew and smiled. " Don't worry guys. I'm okay."

The crew exploded in cheers. Once again, Nami found herself lifted up on the crew's shoulders.

" Three cheers for Nami! The bravest warrior ever!" they cried.

" Let's go have a celebration and have some Ginseng Tea!" Uncle cried.

The crew cheered and set Nami down. " I don't think I'll go. Um…where's the doctor?" she asked.

One of the crew members stepped forward, " He got hurt in the fire so we don't know what were going to do about Zuko," he said.

Nami looked over at Zuko who had managed to sit up and was looking back towards the fire.

" You guys go ahead. I'll catch up later," she smiled.

The crew agreed and walked off leaving Nami stand ing on the deck with Zuko. As soon as they were all gone Nami walked over to Zuko. " Need some help?" she asked offering her hand.

" I don't need help from you," Zuko retorted pushing her hand away. He tried get up but fell back down.

" Obviously you do," Nami laughed. She offered her hand again and this time Zuko reluctantly took it. She hauled him up on to his feet and he took a few shaky steps. He almost fell back down but Nami grabbed his arm and helped him.

"Come on. I'll help you to your room," she said. With that she and Zuko slowly made their way to his room. As soon as they were there she put Zuko on his bed and went to get a bowl and some water. She also found some bandages. She walked back to Zuko's room and found him lying on his bed.

"Sit up. I'll help with that arrow," she commanded.

"I don't need any help. And where's the doctor?" Zuko growled.

"He got hurt in the fire. Besides, I'm a pretty good doctor. You don't think I survived all those years without being an okay doctor so I could look after my troops do you?" she laughed. With that, she kneeled down and took a look at the wound. She really couldn't see it because Zuko's shirt was in the way though.

Um…you're…um…going to have to take off your shirt so I can see the wound," she muttered.

Zuko looked at her oddly for a second and then reluctantly took off his shirt. Nami blushed and took a closer look at the wound. It wasn't that big but she needed to get the arrow out or it would get infected. "This might hurt a little," she said grabbing the arrow. She then quickly pulled it out and the blood started to flow freely. Zuko cried out in pain. Quickly, Nami put down the arrow and grabbed the cloth, which she dipped in the water. "This might sting. There's some herbs in the water that are disinfectants," she told him. Nami put the cloth up to the wound and she heard Zuko draw in a sharp breath. She smiled. Nami knew it hurt but he would never admit it.

After a while, the wound was cleaned and bandaged. Nami got up and was headed toward the door when Zuko stopped her.

"Nami!" he said

She turned around, " Yes?"

"Um…thanks for saving my life. I really owe you. By the way, you'd better get your sleeve fixed," he mumbled.

She turned around and was half way out the door when she answered, " No problem. I never leave anybody behind. And I can sew my sleeve back together. By the way, you should take it easy for the next few days," she said and headed out leaving Zuko sitting on his bed staring after her.

The next few days went by in a blur. Zuko's wound healed and Nami's arm felt better. But on the fifth day something happened that none of them would have expected.

It was just a normal day around the ship. Nami was leaning against the rail on the deck. Suddenly out of nowhere a ball of purple magic flew past her ear. She slowly looked up and saw _him_ standing there. It was her archenemy. Actually he was floating rather than standing. In retaliation Nami threw some fire at him but he dodged it easily.

In the end they started fighting fire with magic. Everyone gathered to watch their favorite warrior fight. But after about five minutes it was obvious that Nami was losing. Then there was a humongous blast of fire that didn't come from Nami. She looked to her left and saw Zuko standing there. Together they managed to push back the magician. Right before he flew away he unleashed a wave of magic bigger than any other. Nami got hit with the full force. She flew backwards and landed on her back. Right before she passed out she heard Zuko calling out.

" Get the doctor! Hurry!" he shouted. With a small laugh Nami passed out.


	5. Nami Leaves

"You can't be serious. You're not leaving!" Zuko cried running after Nami.

"I am serious. Besides, I've overstayed my welcome," Nami said cooly. Nami had decided to leave after _he_ had showed up. She couldn't put everyone she cared about in danger. It was for the best.

Half way across the deck Zuko grabbed Nami's arm and held her back. But she didn't turn around.

"You're not leaving. You're the best warrior we have. Besides you're still my prisoner," Zuko complained.

Nami whirled around to glare at him. "Is that it? Is that all I am? Your prisoner warrior?" she cried, and in a softer tone she added, "Is that all I am to you?"

She looked up and stared in to Zuko's eyes. There was so much sadness in them. There was also something that she couldn't recognize. Her breath caught as Zuko's hand brushed her cheek. Nami blushed deeply. It was a wonder she wasn't a constant pink.

"No," he admitted, blushing, "You're much more than that."

"You're boat is ready Nami," Nami jumped as Uncle came up beside them.

"Thank you Uncle," she said. She then turned to Zuko, " Goodbye Zuko. Perhaps our paths will cross again some day," she said curtly. Nami then walked towards the railing to climb down the rope. She didn't look back. She didn't want anyone to see that she was crying. She reached the edge and climbed down the rope to her boat. Then she untied the line and started rowing off in to a sunset leaving Zuko standing there on deck.

"I'm going to my room Uncle. Don't let anyone bother me," Zuko growled and huffed off to his room. Five minutes later found him sitting on his bed glaring at the wall. How could he have let her go! _You let her go though. You could have stopped her you know_ his conciounce told him. Zuko didn't know what else to do. So, he went on to the deck and practiced Fire Bending. That had always calmed him down before. But this time it didn't work. What were these damn feelings! He couldn't get his mind off Nami. He had never felt this way before. He stared out at the sea as it started to rain.

_Damn this rain!_ Nami thought as she walked endlessly through the forest. She couldn't get her mind off Zuko no matter how hard she tried. She had never felt this way before and she didn't like how weak she felt when she saw Zuko.

"Don't it always seem to go that you don't know what you got 'till it's gone. Pave paradise and put up a parking lot." Nami heard a song come from above her head. She looked up and saw two girls sitting in a tree holding a square box that was emitting sound. Both girls had brown hair and were almost the same height. The only difference was that the girl on the left had bright blue eyes and the girl on the right had green eyes.

"Get away from me right now," Nami cried throwing fire at them. But the girls jumped nimbly to another branch.

"Oooh, I think she's mad Luc," the girl with bright blue eyes said while giggling.

"Yeah May. She probably misses Zuko," said the girl with green eyes said while wagging a finger at Nami. With that they jumped off the branch and ran deeper in to the forest.

"AUGH! Such stupid people. How to I always happen to associate myself with stupid people," Nami cried.

"Temper, temper," came a mocking voice from above. Nami looked up to see her archenemy floating there. Then came a huge wave of purple magic that came so quickly that she couldn't dodge it. All of a sudden she was pushed out of the way by something.

Nami looked up to see that that something was a someone. Her heart leaped for joy when she saw Zuko. _Looks like those annoying girls were right. I did miss Zuko and he came just at the right time too_ she thought.

"Come on," Zuko said while helping Nami to her feet, "Let's kick his magic butt all the way to the North Pole."

"I'm ready if you are," Nami grinned. Zuko nodded and together they started fighting. Nami cried out in pain as she got hit in the side. Zuko got hit in the left arm and as a result his arm was paralyzed for a few minutes. Things were going okay until Nami's archenemy started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she growled.

"Why, you are my darling girl," the man laughed. " Fighting alongside a banished Prince? What next? Hanging with common theives?"

Now there was something new. Zuko, a banished Prince? That was very odd. She looked to Zuko as if to prove it wasn't true. But, he hung his head in shame.

"So what if he's a banished prince!" she cried, "He's still my friend."

"Ha, ha. So naive. Well, you might as well die with him," the man laughed. As he was laughing, he conjured up a giant ball of magic. Nami didn't notice until it was coming at her. She tried to move out of the way but failed and ended up getting hit. She flew backward with a cry of pain and hit in to a tree.

She was in a lot of pain and had lots of cuts all over her body. She had a big wound on her stomach too. She vaguely saw her archenemy laugh and dissapear. Then, through misty eyes, she saw Zuko run towards her. She smiled and lost conciousness. (A/N I know, I use it a lot but only because I can't think of anything else. Besides, it fits.)

Nami sat up with a start. Then grabbed her side and winced. Then she noticed that her wound was all bandaged. There was a small bowl beside her. It looked as though someone had crushed up some herbs. She quessed that they had been put on her wounds.

A twig snapped really close to the clearing. She tensed up and got ready to fight. When someone stepped in to the clearing she relaxed. It was only Zuko.

"Oh, you're awake. I just went to get some water," Zuko mumbled. He sat down next to Nami.

Nami looked at him and then she flung her arms around his neck. That caught Zuko off guard. "I didn't think I'd see you again. You came just at the right moment too," Nami sobbed. She continued to cry in to his shoulder.

Zuko was totally lost. One minute Nami was hugging him and the next she was sobbing. He didn't understand girls. He couldn't do anything else, so, he slowly wrapped his arms around Nami and held her close until she stopped crying.

Finally she stopped crying and wiped her eyes. Zuko put his fingers under her chin and tipped her face up so he was looking right in to her eyes. Gods, she had beautiful eyes. Deep brown eyes that he could get lost in.

"Well, I guess that makes us even. You saved my life and I saved your's," Zuko said. She smiled up at him. Then Zuko did something that surprised even him. He leaned down and kissed Nami.

Nami was so surprised when Zuko kissed her. But she didn't resist. She hesitated for a few seconds then, closed her eyes and kissed him back. She saw fireworks. Nami wrapped her arms around Zuko and he held her close.

After a while they broke apart and Nami looked up at Zuko. "He'll be back you know," she frowned.

"I know, but we'll take him together," Zuko answered her.

Nami smiled up at him at kissed him again. Up above, there were those two girls again. They looked at each other and smiled.

"AWWWWWWWW! SO CUTE!" They both stated at the same time.

They were nearly hit by a small boulder and looked down. Zuko and Nami both looked pissed.

"Shut up!" They both shouted at the same time.

The two girls just smiled. May gave a peace sign, Luc stuck her tongue out at the firebenders and they both sprouted wings and flew off into the distance, with Zuko and Nami both sweatdropping.

**THE END**

(Don't forget to read the afterwords. Please tell me what you think of my story)


	6. AFTERWORDS!

**AFTERWORDS**

You are in a dark room. You sit down in a chair and wait for something to happen.

Nami: Excuse me? Can we have some light in here?

Suddenly a spotlight appears on Nami standing in the middle of a stage.

Nami: Thank you. Now… I'd like to thank all of you who read my friend's story.

Suddenly a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes runs in and grabs the microphone.

Girl1: No forests were actually hurt in the making of this story.

Another girl rushes in. This one lookes like the first one except with green eyes.

Girl2: May! What are you doing? You know better than to get Nami mad!

May: Yeah, so what if she's mad?

Nami then proceeds to chase May around the stage. You are still sitting there watching the whole thing with a sweatdrop. Then Tea wanders in and sits down next to you. She is holding popcorn. "How's the show?" she asks and offers you popcorn.

Girl2: We are sorry about some technical diffuculties we may be having duck but Nami seems to be out of control.

May: Luc! Help me!

Luc: It's your own fault!

Zuko wanders in looking for Nami.

Zuko: Nami? Are you in here? ducks fire I guess she is.

Nami: Zuko! Save me from these idiots!

Nami runs over to Zuko and starts kissing him. May walks over to Luc with her clothes all torn and sizzling.

May: Thanks for nothing Luc. looks down at clothing Well, this is nothing a little magic can't fix. waves hand and clothes are fixed

Luc: looks over at Zuko and Nami

May: looks over at Zuko and Nami too Awww. How sweet.

Luc: Yeah. I hope we get invited to the wedding. wipes a tear

May: Yeah, we did a great job getting them together.

Luc: All we had to do was tell her that Zuko was a formidable enemy then sit back and watch.

May: We had other roles too remember.

Luc: Oh yeah! Like setting the forest on fire and hurting Zuko.

May: And then pretending to be a bandit.

Luc: Yeah, my hair still smells like burning wood. We also told her archenemy where she was.

Nami: looks up WHAT! YOU TOLD HIM WHERE I WAS!

Nami then proceeds to strangle Luc while May is trying to pry Nami off Luc. You are still watching everything with mild ausement. Then Zuko steps up to the microphone. Besides you Tea screams and glomps Zuko before he can say anything. You hear a rumbling noise and look at the doors. They are shaking. Suddenly, they burst open and in pours fan girls They carry everyone away and leave you thunderstruck. Uncle then steps cautiously on to the stage.

Uncle: Thank you for watching our show. Nami really seems to like Zuko even though he is extremely jealous of Yami Yugi's hot voice.

Zuko: from outside I AM NOT! AUGH! STUPID FANGIRLS! Blasts them away with a burst of fire

Uncle: Yes you are…and everybody knows it Zuko.

Zuko runs in to the theater and chases Uncle around. Nami, Luc and May step in looking very ragged. Nami jumps on stage.

Nami: Thank you for watching and goodnight.

Luc: holding a wrench to keep fangirls and guys away Stay away or I'll hurt you so bad that you'll be eating through a straw for three years!

May: bobs her over the head You idiot. We want to keep them away not kill them. We'll get sued.

Luc: Where's the leak ma'am?

Yami: walks in Um…did I miss something? Hey…is this May's hair ribbon. looks around secretly then pockets it shuffles off

The light dims and leaves everyone in darkness.

(I know. It's kinda stupid but my friend wanted me to do it)

Thank you for reading. Your friendly writer, May 


End file.
